Deep Within
by moon x simplicity
Summary: Amy,When will someone see past the genius?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Amy Mizuno  
  
I was gently tapping at the glass of the aquarium in her room watching my silver angelfish. I always loved everything about water. That was probably because my name Mizuno Amy meant "Friend of Water" in Japanese. My mother named me that because she said my deep blue eyes reminded her of the ocean. I'm 16, and live with my mother in a luxurious apartment complex in San Francisco. We live a nice life even though it's only my mother and I. My mother is a doctor and my father had abandoned us when I was only 5 years old. My father was an artist, and one day he said he was going to do a painting of the San Francisco Bay, but he never returned. He sends me postcards once in a while on my birthdays, but that was all I had left of him. I'm kind of shy around people I don't really know that well. That's probably the reason why most of my friends were the ones who went up to me and started to talk to me first. My shyness is also probably why it isn't easy for me to talk to guys. So I don't really have much of a love life. I have the reputation of the "4.0 girl genius" and a lot of people think all I do is study, which is not totally true. They don't understand I study hard because my dream is to become a doctor like my Mom when I grow up, and that's hard work. It doesn't really affect me as much the way it used to, thanks to my wonderful friends Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina. They're very close friends of mine whom I care about very much. I feel comfortable around them it's just that.they don't know the true, real me. No one does. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Zoisite  
  
He still had 20 minutes until he should start leaving for school, so he just plopped on the couch and watched some TV.  
  
"I'm off to work Zoisite! Don't come home too late tonight, and just get some Chinese take out or something," his Mom yelled from the kitchen  
  
Zoisite groaned. Take out again? His mom kissed him on the cheek and handed him a twenty-dollar bill, and went out the door. His parents were often gone and he usually had the mansion to himself. His mom was either working or at the country club she socializes at, while his Dad was constantly on business. I got used to it, but I get lonely sometimes. With my mansion, nice car, popularity, good looks (not to be conceited), and my athletic skills you would think I have a perfect life right? Wrong! Money can't buy happiness believe it or not. I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and unhappy. I mean it's not like I'm depressed, but I get sick of the way I'm just judged as "Oh that's Zoisite, the popular, rich guy." A lot of the freshman and sophomores at Crossroads High look up to me, and say that I'm so lucky because I can get any girl I want. Well it's not so lucky when all the girls that throw themselves at me just care about my money, and use me to help their "status." That's why I only had one girlfriend and I'm 16. Don't get me wrong, not everything is bad in my life. I have four close friends of mine that were always there for me through thick and thin, Darien, Jedite, Kunzite, and Nephrite.. I could always count on them to help me have fun, and to forget my problems even though the may have gotten me in trouble once or twice in the process. I would trade all my money just to find a girl who understands me, and likes me for "me" and not the things I "own". To put it all in one word.Love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Girl Genius strikes again!  
  
Amy took a quick glance at her reflection in the glass doors of Crossroads High. Amy stood 5'4, not too fat or too skinny, and had shoulder length midnight black hair covered with blue highlights. She remembered when Mina practically pushed her on the salon chair to get the blue highlights. She actually liked it though She was wearing a baby blue elbow length shirt, with a long dark blue denim skirt, and wearing comfy baby blue converse all- star sneakers. She took a deep breath and nervously walked over to the bulletin board in front of Mrs. Bryson's English class where their final grades for the semester were posted.  
  
"Oh my God! I actually got a C+! I thought I was failing this class! Yay a C+!" Amy heard her bubbly blonde friend Serena wail through the halls.  
  
Serena was the first person that actually went up to her and became friends with her. Serena may be a flake at times, but deep inside she had a heart of gold. Serena would rather play video games than do homework or study. She saw Serena giving her boyfriend a hug.  
  
"Getting all worked up over a C+?" Darien asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You just have no idea how much I thought I would fail this class and I'm actually passing this class!" Serena said happily and gave Darien an unexpected kiss.  
  
She saw Raye roll her eyes.  
  
"Get a room!" she retorted.  
  
Amy met Raye after she met Serena. Raye had a fiery spirit that you couldn't help, but admire. Amy thought Raye was beautiful with her long raven hair, and perfect figure. A lot of guys from their school thought so too, but Raye absolutely hates and distrusts men, and would never go farther than being friends with a guy. Behind the feistiness, Raye had a gentle caring side to her. Amy knew one day a guy would win Raye's heart.  
  
"I think it's sweet and romantic the way Serena and Darien are," Mina said sweetly.  
  
Amy met Mina last out of all her friends. Mina was the perfect person to go to for your love and boy problems. She's great to hang out with and fun to go shopping with. Her cheerfulness could brighten up your day. Mina's golden hair reminded Amy of sunshine.  
  
"Yeah Serena. I think you guys are a cute couple, but do that stuff when you guys are alone," Lita added  
  
Amy met Lita after she met Raye. Lita has chestnut brown hair, and was pretty tall for a girl, standing at 5'8. She is very talented at cooking, and has a black belt in karate. Lita is the most easiest t talk to. Serena giggled and Darien blushed. Serena saw Amy at the bulletin board.  
  
"Hey wassup Ames?" she greeted.  
  
"Nervous," Amy replied running her fingers through her blue highlighted hair.  
  
"No need to be nervous. Just go check, you probably did good anyway," Raye encouraged with a wink.  
  
Amy took a deep breath and checked for her grade. She squealed with joy.  
  
"I got a 98! An A!"  
  
"That's great Amy," Darien congratulated.  
  
"Girl genius strikes again!" Serena said in a fake announcer voice. Amy smiled with relief.  
  
"I'll see you guys later! I need to talk to Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Jadeite," said Darien and gave Serena a quick kiss forehead.  
  
Mina and Lita waited for Darien to leave then blurted out in unison, "Serena! You have to get Darien to hook us up with his friends!"  
  
"Kunzite is so cute and sweet!" Mina said dreamily.  
  
"And Nephrite is so nice and hot!" said Lita  
  
Mina and Lita sighed.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
"Not again." Raye groaned.  
  
"Hey you know Darien's friend Jadeite is free and you two would make an adorable couple!" Mina acknowledged.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Serena and Lita.  
  
"Raye I could have sworn I saw you checking him out playing basketball," Amy teased.  
  
Raye blushed a little.  
  
"NO! Not you too Amy!"  
  
"Zoisite is free too Amy," Mina nudged her playfully.  
  
Amy blushed more than Raye.  
  
"I barely know him!"  
  
Amy only knew of Zoisite, but never met him. They started to all talk about what's been going on and boys. Darien walked over to Jadeite's locker where him, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadeite hangout before school.  
  
"So who's house are we going to throw the party at?" Darien asked.  
  
"Probably my house since no one is actually around," Zoisite volunteered, "Now the guest list."  
  
"How about.ALL GIRLS!" Nephrite suggested with a grin.  
  
They all smiled naughtily at the thought.  
  
"I don't think Serena would enjoy that idea very much," Darien reminded them that he was taken now.  
  
"Speaking of Serena," Jadeite began, "Do you think you can hook us up with her friends? Raye is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
Darien started to laugh. "Sorry Jadeite, you have no chance with her."  
  
"And why not?" Jadeite protested, " I heard she's not with anyone."  
  
"Raye will never trust a guy. She'll never go farther than friends with a guy," Darien pointed out.  
  
Jadeite frowned but it turned to a grin.  
  
"I can change her mind."  
  
"What about Lita?" Nephrite interrupted.  
  
"Why are you guys asking me?" Darien laughed," You should be asking Serena."  
  
He looked over at Kunzite and Zoisite..  
  
"I suppose you guys want Serena to hook you two up?"  
  
"I don't need Serena's help," Kunzite said confidently, " I can get Mina on my own."  
  
"So that leaves Amy for Zoisite," Kunzite indicated, "So do you have a thing for her or not?"  
  
Zoisite was embarrassed, "Uh.who's Amy?"  
  
They all stared at him with their eyes wide with shock.  
  
"How can you not know her?" Darien asked surprised.  
  
"She's the smartest girl in Crossroads High!" Jadeite exclaimed.  
  
"Her hair is BLUE! How could you miss her?" Nephrite questioned.  
  
"Even with the blue hair.she's still pretty," Kunzite added.  
  
Zoisite shrugged, "Sorry, I guess I just haven't seen her around much."  
  
The bell rang for homeroom and they said good-bye to each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-First Meeting  
  
Amy was waiting in the office for her new schedule to be ready to be put in a more advance class AGAIN. The secretary handed her new schedule and mentioned some of her classes have been switched around.  
  
"Thank you," Amy said with a smile.  
  
She was about to leave until she realized it was almost lunch. No use in going to fourth period anymore.well according to my new schedule it's NOT my fourth period anymore.  
  
She just decided to wait for Serena at her locker since it was the closest. The halls started to get crowded and she noticed a guy with dark blonde hair, muscular built, around 5'11 and gorgeous green eyes. This shocked her.She has never really paid attention to guys that much, let alone be ATTRACTED to one. She took a quick glance being careful not to stare even though she wanted to. I'll just wait for Serena.  
  
Zoisite saw a girl with blue highlights leaning against Serena's locker. So this is probably Amy.Kunzite was right she was pretty. Actually she was beautiful! There's something about her more than her beauty. He got lost in his gaze toward Amy that he dropped one of his books. Amy gracefully caught it before it hit the ground. She looked upward and smiled. Zoisite thought he could watch that adorable smile for the rest of his life.  
  
"Thanks," he said with his smile that no one could resist.  
  
He reached to get the book from her hands instead his hand held hers. Amy was shocked.he touch was so gentle and warm. This was the first time a guy had touched her. Zoisite was gazing into Amy's deep blue eyes. They're so attractive and hypnotizing. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her forever. Amy snapped out of the trance she was in and pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"I.I have to go," she stuttered, " I guess I'll see you around."  
  
She forced a smile and darted off to the cafeteria as fast as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry! Wait!" he shouted after her, but she was already gone.  
  
He punched his locker and let out a sight. Could she be the one? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Emotions  
  
Amy was eating lunch with her friends in the cafeteria just talking.  
  
"Amy.you're quieter than usual," Raye pointed out, "What happened?"  
  
She was hesitating to tell them. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but it may not be a big deal to them even thought it was for her.  
  
"Well.you guys know who Zoisite is?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Yeah go on," replied Mina with interest.  
  
"I was waiting for Serena at her locker and Zoisite was a locker away. He dropped one of his books, but I caught it for him. When I thought he was going to get the book back from me, instead he held my hand," she explained.  
  
The four of them giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry this is stupid. I'm making such a big deal, but this was my first time actually having physical contact with a guy. His touch was so." then she stopped when she saw Zoisite going over to sit with his friends which was only a table away.  
  
Zoisite looked up and met her gaze. She blushed and quickly looked down. Zoisite smiled.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Amy!" Raye snapped her fingers in Amy's face.  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied.  
  
"So Amy you like Zoisite now?" Serena teased.  
  
"Aww.Amy's first crush!" Raye, Lita, and Mina joined in.  
  
"I do not like him!" she protested, "Keep it down they're just a table away and they could hear you!"  
  
"Well if you didn't like him.why did you look at him just a few minutes ago and blush?" Lita pointed out.  
  
The four of them giggled again.  
  
"Ok Ok so I did. That doesn't mean I like him," she informed.  
  
"Sure you don't," Mina said with a wink.  
  
When he was just a table away, Amy didn't realize Zoisite was thinking about her, and watching her.  
  
"Zoisite, I don't understand why you're single right now. You can get almost any girl," Jadeite noted.  
  
Kunzite chuckled and pointed at Zan who was staring at Amy.  
  
"It seems he's interested in someone already."  
  
Nephrite punched Zoisite playfully on the arm.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"So you would stop staring at Amy," he replied.  
  
"I was not staring at her!" Zoisite exploded.  
  
"Sure you weren't.I think I should let her know that you were," Jadeite said smiling mischievously.  
  
Before Zoisite could stop him Jadeite yelled to the girls at the next table, "Amy! Zoisite Loooovvves you and he wants to-"  
  
Zoisite covered his mouth with his hand, and blurted, "Raye! Jadeite wants you sooo bad and has a lot of nasty dreams about you!"  
  
Jadeite stared at Zoisite with his eyes in shock and glanced to Raye who had a shocked expression on her face as well. They were obviously causing a scene. Serena, Lita, Mina, Darien, Nephrite, and Kunzite were laughing so hard.  
  
"Wouldn't they make adorable couples?" Mina suggested.  
  
"Yup!" Darien, Nephrite, and Kunzite agreed.  
  
Amy, Zoisite, Raye, and Jadeite were very uncomfortable of the situation and remained silent.  
  
"You know Amy was just talking about you Zoisite," Lita said with a teasing smile.  
  
"And Jadeite, we could have sworn that Raye-"  
  
Raye slammed her drink on the table  
  
"Let's go Amy!" Raye said angrily.  
  
Amy and Raye both stormed off out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Look what you did!" Zoisite shouted to Jadeite.  
  
"Well you guys were the ones who teasing us. So it's your fault they left!" he said defensively.  
  
"Sorry" they all apologized.  
  
Meanwhile Amy and Raye were just sitting on the bleachers outside.  
  
"I can't believe what just happened!" Raye said frustrated running her finger through her long hair.  
  
"Same here," Amy muttered, "Be honest with me Raye, you like Jadeite don't you?"  
  
"Yes," she responded flatly, "You feel the same for Zoisite I presume?" She nodded.  
  
" I didn't say I did like him in front of you guys because I know that Mina and Lita would try to get us together."  
  
Raye was confused at Amy's explanation.  
  
"Wouldn't you like that to happen?"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt," she started, "You see.what happened to my Mom when Dad abandoned her, she felt like she could never love again. I don't want that to happen to me either. Plus I barely know Zoisite."  
  
"I know what you mean," Raye replied, "I had my heart broken before when a guy I thought I could have trusted deceived me. He kept leading me on even though he already had a girlfriend. Ever since, I made a vow to myself to never trust men again."  
  
Amy was a bit surprised at Raye's confession. Raye never really opened up that much, or talked about her past. Raye smirked.  
  
"I bet you all thought I just hated men. Honestly I really don't, I just hate that one man who made me feel scared of falling in love again. I'm like you Amy, just afraid."  
  
Raye's violet eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Let's make a promise," Amy suggested, "Let's put our fears behind and give men a chance."  
  
Raye raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Give exactly who a chance?"  
  
"Who do you think? You should give Jadeite a chance, you never know what you could be missing," Amy answered.  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
"I suppose I can, but you have to do the same with Zoisite  
  
"Uh.No I don't think so," she replied gently.  
  
"And why not?" Raye questioned.  
  
"Because you actually have a chance with Jadeite and I don't with Zoisite," she stated  
  
"I can't believe you! Amy you're beautiful, smart, and sweet. You totally have a chance with him. You know deep your heart you want to be with him."  
  
The bell rang which meant they had to go to fifth period now. Raye groaned.  
  
"We'll finish this later. You going to the arcade today after school?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go swim at the pool," Amy replied.  
  
"Hey let's keep the little emotion conversation about guys between us ok?" Raye suggested.  
  
They said their goodbyes and went to their fifth period classes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Unexpected Visitor  
  
Amy's mother dropped Amy at the country club where she usually swam. Her father got her own membership since he knew Amy loved to come to the country club's pool. She loved swimming at the country club pool because she was alone and had the pool to herself. She went to the locker room and changed into her dark blue swimsuit. She climbed up to the diving board and dove into the pool. She was really good at swimming and had a lot of medals and trophies she had won from swimming competitions. Swimming in the water always relaxed her; she started to float freeing her mind and relaxing her body.  
  
"Ahh.the water is so relaxing."  
  
Suddenly Amy felt something beneath her. Amy screamed as it grabbed her. She started kicking and screaming until whatever grabbed her let go. She turned around to see Zoisite laughing.  
  
"You scared me to death!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry," he said between laughs, "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you floating and I couldn't help it."  
  
"You really scared me!" she pouted, "Just don't do it again."  
  
Zan smiled. She's so cute when she pouts like that.  
  
"So much for my relaxing time at the pool," she muttered.  
  
"Awww.You mad at me now?" Zoisite said with a pretend hurt face.  
  
Amy laughed. He's so cute. How could I be mad at him? Zoisite started to get out of the pool revealing his nice well-built body. Amy blushed and looked away. Zoisite grinned.  
  
"Let me make it up to you. Let's walk around the country club gardens."  
  
She swam closer to him, "Gardens? I never saw the gardens before.I just come to the country club to use the pool."  
  
"Well go get changed and we'll go stroll through the gardens. It's relaxing and I can get to know you better," he said wanting to spend some time with Amy. "Sounds good," she said and got out of the pool.  
  
She felt her cheeks flush red as she felt his eyes linger over her body.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled and quickly wrapped herself in a towel.  
  
Zoisite laughed, "My dear Amy.you act as if you didn't give your eyes pleasure when you were staring at me when I got out of the pool."  
  
She cleared her throat and choked out, "Don't try to sneak into the girl's locker room."  
  
"Thanks for the idea," he said with a sly smile, "I'm just kidding.or am I?"  
  
She slapped him on the arm and changed her clothes. They started to stroll through the garden, which was absolutely beautiful, and especially since the sun was setting.  
  
"I can't believe I never noticed this garden before," Amy said in awe.  
  
"I can't believe that this is only my first time spending time with you," he said softly.  
  
Amy's body froze, but she forced herself to continue walking. What did he mean by that?  
  
"I've never seen you around the pool before," she said trying to change the awkwardness, "Shouldn't you be throwing parties or going out with your girlfriend or something?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
Amy shrugged.  
  
"I just heard you have a reputation of throwing wild parties."  
  
He stopped walking and turned towards her.  
  
"First of all I'm not exactly the one throwing the parties. Jadeite, Kunzite, or Nephrite does that. They just have them at my mansion because my parents are gone and don't care what I do."  
  
"Oh I see.I know how you feel. My mom is a doctor and she's gone a lot too," said Amy.  
  
"As for the girlfriend.would you be jealous if I did have one?" he joked.  
  
"Of course not!" she shot back. Yeah right. I would be.  
  
"But no, I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't found the right girl yet.I want to find someone who understands me, and that's comfortable to talk to. The way it's so easy and fun to be around you," he said gazing into her eyes.  
  
Amy returned his gaze. Could Raye have been right? Could I actually have a chance with Zoisite? Zoisite was fighting the urge to kiss her. He didn't know if she felt the same desire and wanting as he felt for her. He turned away.  
  
"So Amy Mizuno who's your dream guy?"  
  
You Amy thought.  
  
"Well um.I want him to see me more than as "the girl genius", he should accept me for who I am and not try to change me, and I want him to know the real me."Amy said while picking a flower.  
  
Zoisite looked at her. "So there's a side of Amy Mizuno I haven't seen yet?"  
  
"Maybe," she replied playfully.  
  
Zoisite had always though Amy was a mystery.  
  
Amy looked at her watch.  
  
"I better get going now. It's getting dark."  
  
"How are you going to get home?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I usually just take the bus. I hope I didn't miss it," said Amy.  
  
"Wait you're not taking the bus this late!" Zoisite opposed.  
  
"Um.Zoisite thanks for worrying, but it's the only way I can get home," she informed.  
  
"I'll give you a ride. My car is in the parking lot," he offered.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Amy said with relief.  
  
Amy was shocked when Zan started to walk over to his black Toyota Supra.  
  
"That car is yours?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it took me a while to get this. Supras are hard to get now. Hop in!"  
  
"Well you know what they say about guys with nice cars," said Amy  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"They're making up for something else," Amy said with a smirk  
  
"hehehe,"Zoisite laughed nervously.  
  
"So where do you live?" he asked as he turned on the ignition.  
  
"Oh do you know the apartment complex on Main Street?"  
  
Zoisite looked at her in amazement  
  
"That really luxurious one?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you so shocked? You live in a mansion!" she pointed out.  
  
"But that complex is so.expensive," he mumbled still in astonishment.  
  
She just laughed in response.  
  
"Amy what do you do after school?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes my friends and I hang out at the arcade why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh never mind," he replied, "You're probably too busy to tutor me." "Oh I think I can.what subjects?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.actually never mind," he said feeling stupid. I only wanted her to tutor me so I can spend time with her, but I won't sink that low. I'm getting A's and B's in all my classes anyway.  
  
"Ok." she said thinking Zoisite was acting strange.  
  
"So what's the most craziest thing you've done?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Actually I never really did anything crazy before," she said shyly.  
  
"C'mon not even once?"  
  
Amy shook her head. Zan frowned.  
  
"One day we'll do something crazy that you will never forget. I promise you that."  
  
"I doubt it," she replied.  
  
"We'll we're here now!" he announced.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride," she said and got out of the car.  
  
"She looked at Zoisite with surprise when he started to get out of the car too.  
  
"Zoisite? What are you doing?" She asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm going to walk you to your apartment.unless you don't want me to" Zoisite said hoping she wouldn't say no.  
  
"Oh no that would be great!" she accepted happily.  
  
They walked into the luxurious apartment complex. Zoisite started looking around in awe.  
  
"Wow this is more of a penthouse than an apartment complex. The floor is marble and the counter has a gold top!"  
  
Amy laughed and pulled him to the elevator. Her apartment was on the sixth floor and they were silent the way up. They arrived at her floor and right when Amy was going to open the apartment door with her key, Zoisite grasped her hand.  
  
"What if your Mom gets suspicious or mad at you for having a guy over?" he asked nervously.  
  
Amy paused for a moment.  
  
"Oh my God I forgot that my Mom is so overprotective about me and guys. She totally goes physco saying "If any boy breaks your heart, they will regret it", but I don't think she's home."  
  
When the key opened the door Amy gasped.  
  
"Mom! I didn't know you were home!"  
  
Zoisite froze then dashed to the elevator and started to push the button impatiently but stopped when he heard Amy's sweet, gentle laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Zoisite said frantically, "Your mom is going to kill me!"  
  
The elevator opened and he was about to go in.  
  
"Zoisite I was just kidding my mom isn't here! I was just playing with you, come in!" she yelled after him.  
  
Zoisite walked back to the apartment, but checked to make sure no one was there. Amy laughed when she saw what he was doing.  
  
"This was just a little payback from what you did at the pool."  
  
Zoisite smiled.  
  
"I guess we're even."  
  
"Make yourself at home!" she yelled from the kitchen, "Want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"No, it's ok!" he yelled back  
  
Amy came back from the kitchen and entered the living room.  
  
"Let me change out of my school clothes."  
  
Zoisite nodded. Should I tell her how I feel? I think I'm actually starting to fall in love with her. Who wouldn't? She's sweet, cute, smart, and cool to be around with. Why hadn't I noticed her before? His jaw dropped when Amy came out wearing a white tank top and a blue mid- thigh length skirt, with white fluffy slippers. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and adorable.  
  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you must be an angel." (A VERY CHEESY LINE but oh well it's a romantic fic after all ^_^)  
  
Amy blushed and sat on the other side of the couch Zoisite was sitting on. She noticed Zoisite was still staring at her.  
  
She tried to force a laugh, and said, "Zoisite why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Look in the mirror Amy. You're beautiful, a goddess," he said softly.  
  
"Goddess?" she asked in surprise, "I don't see a goddess anywhere."  
  
Zoisite moved closer to her on the couch.  
  
"Well I do, and she's right in front of me."  
  
Amy looked at Zoisite stunned. He thinks I'm a goddess.he actually thinks I'm beautiful.  
  
"The first time I saw you Amy Mizuno I fell in love with you," he continued, "When I saw you swimming so gracefully and when we strolled through the garden, I loved you even more."  
  
Zoisite started to get closer to her and was going to do what he had the urge to do ever since they first met. He cupped her innocent face with his hands and gently kissed her on her soft lips. Amy was shocked at Zoisite's action. My first kiss! Zoisite is so gently, warm, and this kiss is so perfect. I don't want him to stop. Zoisite gently pulled away and got up.  
  
"Goodnight Amy."  
  
Zoisite walked out of the apartment door. Amy put her hand to her lips where Zan kissed her. I fell in love with you when we first met too 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Doubt  
  
Amy replayed what Zoisite said to her and the kiss in her mind over and over again. Amy stood in front of the mirror seeing her reflections staring back at her. I see no beautiful goddess.all I see is a bookworm with blue hair. I've heard Zoisite had his share of girls before though. Amy I just another girl to fool around with? Did he charm girls like this too?  
  
She turned away from the mirror and started to get ready to go to bed. She got frustrated when she couldn't stop thinking about Zoisite, and she couldn't sleep. She groaned and picked up the phone not sure whom to call. Maybe I should call Raye since she was the only one that knew that I liked Zoisite and knows my feelings about the whole thing. She dialed Raye's number and it rang 2 times.  
  
"Hello?" Raye answered on the other line.  
  
"Oh my God Raye I can't believe what just happened!"  
  
"Does this have to do with Zoisite?"  
  
Amy smiled at the mention at Zoisite's name.  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Ok go on."  
  
"Well it all started when I was at the pool after school and he was there too. We strolled around the gardens at the country club. He said a lot of sweet things and stuff. He drove me home and walked me to my apartment."  
  
Amy could hear Raye gasp.  
  
"Amy you didn't!"  
  
"No, No we didn't do what you're thinking, but Zoisite kissed me."  
  
"You don't sound so happy Ames.mind telling me why?"  
  
"It's hard to explain.I mean there's one side of that's happy that Zoisite called me a beautiful goddess and he kissed me, but then there's another part of me that's thinking what if it's just the line he used on other girls so he could make them feel special and fall for him?"  
  
"Well Amy you do have a point, but what if that wasn't his intention?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Amy I told you.you are beautiful even though you're to stubborn to accept a compliment. Zoisite obviously think you are."  
  
"You really think so Raye?"  
  
"I don't think so, I know so."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Amy I'm going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."  
  
"Um...sure Raye ask away."  
  
"Were you just trying to find a bad thing about Zoisite to use as an excuse to convince yourself to not fall for him?"  
  
Amy was silent for a moment and let out a sigh.  
  
"You know what Raye I think you're right."  
  
"If that's the only reason why you're doubting him, you should talk to him about it."  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks."  
  
"Funny.I should be taking my own advice about Jadeite."  
  
"Give him a chance Raye."  
  
"I really want to, but I want him to like me for me not, just for "that long hair, that body, those soft lips" like many guys have. Sorry I'm acting conceited."  
  
"No you're not. I deal with the same thing except I got labeled "the girl genius."  
  
"Come to think about it.our doubts are actually our fears of getting heart broken."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's true."  
  
"You give Zoisite a chance and I'll give Jadeite a chance ok?"  
  
"Ok. It's getting late so I'll just see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Confusion and Love  
  
Zoisite ran his fingers through his blonde hair. What just happened? He asked himself. He usually had more self-control than this. I can't believe I just kissed her just like that! That was probably her firs kiss since I heard she never had a boyfriend. He looked up at his clock, which read 8:55 pm. He didn't have any homework, so it gave him more time to think about his beautiful water angel, Amy Mizuno. He learned Japanese over the summer and translated her name. Mizuno-Asian Beauty- Ami-Water. He smiled. Asian beauty of water.hmm.her name fits her well. (AN: Does Amy's name mean "friend of water" or "asian beauty of water"? I used asian beauty because it sounds better ^_^) He wasn't sure if he loved her because he wasn't exactly sure what "Love" is. True, he's had a girlfriend before, but Darien, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Jadeite set him up with her. To be honest though she was pretty and nice, but he wasn't attracted to her and she didn't make his heart beat a thousand times a minute like Amy did. The first thing I fell in love with was her deep blue eyes. Her eyes were deep full of mystery; he saw loneliness and a bit of sadness too. Their little conversation flashed into his mind.  
  
"So there's a side of Amy Mizuno I haven't seen?" "Maybe." Zoisite wanted to see the side Amy was hiding, he wanted to know everything about her. Amy was his dream girl. She was sweet, caring, smart, and beautiful, she makes him happy, fun, and she has a mind of her own. His ex- girlfriend just cared about how she looked and popularity. Could she be the one I've been searching for? I know I said I loved her ever since I met her at her apartment, but now I don't know. What if I was just caught up in the moment.Do I really love Amy Mizuno? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Invitation  
  
On Friday morning she arrived at her locker to see her friends were already there waiting for her.  
  
"Amy we're so sorry," Serena, Mina, and Lita said in unison . "We know we took it too far at lunch yesterday, we just tried to get you to tell him how you felt, and we were just trying to break the ice between you two," Serena apologized.  
  
"So do you forgive us?" Lita and Mina asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you guys. I'm not going to let a silly thing like that turn into a fight."  
  
Serena, Lita, and Mina gave her a hug while Raye was just leaning against the lockers smiling.  
  
"Don't only apologize to me. Raye too!"  
  
"Oh Amy, they already did," Raye replied.  
  
A group of 5 guys started to approach them. HE was one of them.  
  
"Hey Jadeite," Raye said with a seductive smile.  
  
Jadeite was surprised, yet happy. He didn't think she would want to talk to him after the lunch incident from yesterday. He thought Raye wasn't interested at all.  
  
"Hey Raye," he said back flirtatiously.  
  
"There's going to be a party at Zoisite's place tonight," Darien announced.  
  
:"And you lovely ladies will be there right?" Nephrite said in a silky voice hoping Lita would come.  
  
"Of course," Mina said smiling coyly at Kunzite  
  
"Be sure to save me a dance," Kunzite said winking at Mina. "You'll be there right Amy? It won't be fun for me unless you're there," Zoisite said with a voice that sent pleasure throughout her whole body. He always had that affect on her. She blushed.  
  
"Sure I'll be there."  
  
"I guess I'll see you there too Lita, I'll save my first dance for you," Nephrite said with a grin.  
  
"Ok," Lita replied dreamily.  
  
As soon as the five guys left they all giggled excitedly.  
  
"Raye since when did you become so seductive? Jadeite drooled over you like a puppy!" Serena teased.  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"Oh it's just one of my many hidden talents."  
  
"You too Amy! Zoisite is so into you!" Lita nudged playfully.  
  
"Oh it's more than that," Raye snickered.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I'll let Amy do that," Raye turned toward Amy.  
  
All eyes were on Amy and she knew she had to tell them anyway.  
  
"Zoisite kissed me last night."  
  
Serena, Mina, and Lita gasped.  
  
"Lips? Peck on the cheek? Any tongue action? DETAILS AMY!" Mina said with such excitement Lita had to pull her away from Amy.  
  
"On the lips, but no serious tongue action," she responded timidly.  
  
They all giggled and to their disappointment the homeroom bell rang.  
  
"Hey let's all get ready for the party tonight together. My place after school ok?" Amy suggested.  
  
They all nodded and went to their homeroom classes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Preperation  
  
After shopping they all went to Amy's place. Darien was going to give them a ride to the party. Right now they were all getting ready.  
  
"Wow Mina Every guys is going to want to dance with you!" Lita said happily to Mina who was wearing a golden silk halter, khaki skirt, with beige sandals.  
  
"Look who's talking! Nephrite will be having trouble keeping you to himself!" Mina shot bat to Lita who was wearing a green satin dress with black knee high boots.  
  
Serena and Raye came walking in the living room. Serena was wearing a baby pink sleeveless shirt with a jean mini skirt with platforms. Raye wore a simple red spaghetti strap dress, even thought it was simple she made it look good with her accessories and red sandals.  
  
"This dress is too short!" they heard Amy yell from her room, "I can't believe you guys made me buy it! I'm not coming out!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Amy just show us at least!"  
  
Amy walked out slowly wearing a dark blue glittery dress with crystal sandals, and her hair up in chopsticks leaving two strands of her blue hair curled hanging in her face.  
  
"Amy! Zoisite will be all over you!" Serena squealed.  
  
"And every guy at the party!" Raye added.  
  
Serena looked at the clock and realized Darien would be coming soon.  
  
"We should start heading to the front now. Darien is going to be here soon."  
  
Before Amy headed out the door she said a silent prayer hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself tonight, and nothing would go wrong; She took a quick glance checking her appearance and locked the apartment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Wild Craziness  
  
Amy was thinking of Zoisite on the whole ride to the party.  
  
"Wow! Zoisite has a HUGE mansion!" Lita said in awe.  
  
"Amy you sure know how to pick a guy!" Serena joked.  
  
Amy felt so many emotions at the same time when they entered the party. Excitement, happiness, and nervousness. She was sixteen, a junior in high school, but this was her FIRST time at a high school party. Zoisite even managed to get a live band! The beat of the bass guitar and the beats of the music surged through her chest like ecstasy. She never really though that she was a good dancer despite the fact she never actually tried before. At this very moment she felt a wanting.actually a NEED to dance. All she needed to do was find Zoisite now.  
  
"Hey Amy," Zoisite approached her.  
  
His eyes lingered over her body and examined her outfit.  
  
"You look so.words can't describe."  
  
Amy would have blushed at his comment, instead a wicked smile formed.  
  
"Let's dance!"  
  
Amy was surprised that when she hit the dance floor she was actually good. Zoisite didn't expect this either. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were so close that their bodies were touching and Amy could feel Zoisite's warm breath touching her skin. Their bodies became one dancing to the lush beat.  
  
"So what's the wild crazy thing that you promised that you were going to make me do?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He was surprised that she actually remembered it, but was even more surprised she wanted to do it. A brilliant idea came to his head. He grinned. Amy started to look at him questionably.  
  
"What are you grinning about?"  
  
"I dare you to go and sing with the band," he dared.  
  
Amy paused. What do you have to lose? But no one has ever heard me sing before! I've never been daring in my life.so maybe now is the time to start Amy smirked and pulled away from his grasp. She started to run toward the band and whispered something in the bass player's ear. She gave him a coy smile and he nodded. As Zoisite was watching this he couldn't believe it. She was actually going to sing with the band! So is this the hidden side of Ami Mizuno? Raye, Mina, Lita and Serena started running towards him.  
  
"Why is Amy up on the stage?" Raye asked.  
  
"Zoisite do you have something to do with it?" Serena accused.  
  
"Well.uh..yeah," he answered, "When we were walking through the gardens. She said she never did anything wild or crazy in her life so I told her one day I would make her do something she would never forget. That's why she's going to sing on stage now."  
  
"Wow! I never heard Amy sing before!" Lita said eagerly.  
  
"Look there she is!" Mina pointed to the stage.  
  
Amy was a bit nervous, but she felt this adrenaline surge through her whole body. This is it.no turning back now. I hope they don't laugh.  
  
EMF-Unbelievable  
  
You burden me with your questions  
  
You'd have me tell no lies You're always asking what it's all about But don't listen to my replies  
  
You say to me I don't talk enough But when I do I'm a fool These times I've spent, I've realized I'm going to shoot through And leave you  
  
The things, you say Your purple prose just gives you away The things, you say You're unbelievable  
  
You burden me with your problems By telling me more than mine I'm always so concerned With the way you say You've always go to stop To think of us being one Is more than I ever know But this time, I realize I'm going to shoot through And leave you  
  
The things, you say Your purple prose just gives you away The things, you say You're unbelievable  
  
Seemingly last less, don't mean You can ask us Pushing down the relative Bringing out your higher self Think of the fine times Pushing down the better few Instead of bringing out the clues To what the world and everything anger to Brace yourself with the grace of ease I know this world ain't what it seems.  
  
(You're unbelievable) You burden me with your questions You'd have me tell no lies You're always asking what it's all about But don't listen to my replies  
  
You say to me I don't talk enough But when I do I'm a fool These times I've spent, I've realized I'm going to shoot through And leave you  
  
The things, you say Your purple prose just gives you away The things, you say It's why I love you more The things, you say Your purple prose just gives you away The things, you say You're unbelievable  
  
You're so unbelievable  
  
You're unbelievable  
  
(You're unbelievable)  
  
You're unbelievable  
  
At the end of the song she expected everyone to laugh at her, but instead they were cheering for her. She smiled and ran off the stage.  
  
"Amy you were Awesome!" Zoisite exclaimed as he scooped her into his arms. Amy giggled.  
  
"I can't believe I did that! Zoisite put me down!"  
  
"Amy you have a great voice!" Lita remarked.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, " Thanks Zoisite I wouldn't have done it without you!"  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok stop that! Let's dance!" said Raye.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air. You guys go ahead and dance," said Amy.  
  
Amy started walking to the balcony.  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you!" Zoisite shouted after her pushing through the crowds of people. Zoisite finally reached Amy at the balcony. Zoisite was awestruck at how magnificently serene she looked standing in the silver moonlight.  
  
"Hey," he choked in a squeaky voice. I'm such an idiot.  
  
"Oh hi!" she replied.  
  
"So what you doin?" he asked.  
  
"Just gazing at the stars.you have such a nice view from here."  
  
Zoisite wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.  
  
"Not as nice as the view I have of the beautiful angel in front of me."  
  
Amy tensed up at first, but then she just leaned against Zoisite.  
  
"Hey the swimming pool is not really a high jump from here," Zoisite said mischievously.  
  
Amy pulled away from him.  
  
"Don't you dare! I had enough craziness for one night."  
  
"Oh c'mon! I'll jump too!" Zoisite gave her his puppy dog eyes, "Please?"  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The both got on top of the balcony.  
  
"Ready? One.Two.THREE!"  
  
Amy felt like she was flying. It was so exciting but she screamed on the whole way down. Amy felt her body dive into the water it hurt, but she was used to diving. Amy and Zoisite rose to the surface gasping for air. They turned around to see everyone crowding around the pool.  
  
"Zoisite I love you," Amy said and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone started cheering and whistling. Zoisite was surprised at first, but continued kissing her back. They both pulled away and smiled. This was definitely a night Zoisite and Amy would never forget. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-First Love  
  
Zoisite and Amy were wrapped in a blanket cuddling in front of the fireplace trying to get warm after their "pool stunt."  
  
"Zoisite?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to thank you."Amy began.  
  
"For the craziness of tonight? You don't need to thank me for that. You had it in you all along. I just.gave you a boost."  
  
"No not lonely that." she said softly, "For everything. For seeing past the "Amy Mizuno, Girl Genius."  
  
He cupped her face and whispered, "I Love you Amy. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
They engaged in a long loving kiss that neither of them wanted to end. 


End file.
